1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch substrate and a touch display panel, and particularly relates to a touch substrate and a touch display panel adapted for different driving chips.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, touch panels have been extensively applied in various types of electronic appliances, such as GPS, PDA, cellular phone, and Hand-held PC, to replace traditional input devices (keyboards and mice, for instance). This design greatly improves the accessibility of the interfaces of electronic apparatuses. In addition, since the traditional input devices are no longer required, there is more space for installing display panels of larger size, which makes it rather convenient for users to browse data.
At present, touch panels are mainly categorized into two types: resistance type touch panel and capacitance type touch panel, in terms of driving manner and structural design. A capacitance type touch panel is characterized by multi-point touch sensing and thus becomes more and more popular. Generally speaking, the capacitance type touch panel includes a plurality of sensing series intersecting each other. Each of the sensing series is formed by connecting a plurality of sensing pads in series. In addition, the capacitance type touch panel utilizes a sensing chip for calculating the change of the capacitance of the sensing series, so as to obtain the position that is being touched.
However, as the design of the sensing chip changes, the signal transmission lines connecting the sensing series in the capacitance type touch panel must be altered accordingly. Since the sensing chip is designed based on the principle that the resistance of all the signal transmission lines is equal, the signal transmission lines need to have similar resistance. In addition, if the sensing chip is designed based on the principle that the capacitance between the signal transmission lines is equal, the signal transmission lines need to have similar capacitance therebetween. If the design of the signal transmission lines cannot meet the requirements of the sensing chip, the sensing accuracy of the capacitance type touch panel would be negatively affected.